Kites
by RickyRemembers
Summary: Harry and Oliver decide to take a day off from real life and fly a kite. HO Fluff, Slash.


_AN: Okay, another short one, but this time its Harry/Oliver. You can set this fic in any year after third year and it works, since I never specify anything. The song used here is called Kite, by Patty Griffin._

**Kites**

"_I know this great muggle park…"_ He'd said. _"It'll be great. Be there at 12."_

And so Harry sat in a muggle park for the first time since he was a child, waiting for Oliver to show up. He was about a half an hour early and since Oliver knew how un-punctual he was, he probably hadn't planned to show up until 12:30. Harry shook his head watching the children run through the place. It was a large park, with two large fields and a big play place for the littlest children, and it also had a little pond of the side of it too.

Harry looked at his watch again. Twelve o'clock. Oliver should be arriving any time. Harry was sneaking away from school that day to meet him, and he doubted his absence would go unnoticed, but he'd deal with that tomorrow. Today was for Oliver. Oliver, on the other hand, had already graduated, so all he had to do was apparate down to the park whenever he felt like it since he didn't have practice.

When Harry finally spotted the older man he was walking down the path smiling with a big paper object clutched in his hand. Before Harry had a chance to wonder what it was Oliver had sat down next to him and placed a firm kiss on his mouth.

"You're early." Oliver said, glancing at his watch. Harry shook his head.

"You said twelve." He reminded, but Oliver shrugged.

"Yeah, but it's you. I planned for 12:30." Oliver smiled. Harry grinned and rolled his eyes. "Come on, let's go." He said, taking Harry's hand and leading him down one of the winding paths to the fields.

_The Sunday after there was laughter in the air  
__Everybody had a kite  
__They were flying everywhere_

Oliver dragged Harry all the way into the middle of the field. This field, unlike the rest of the park, seemed to be mostly deserted accept for a few people jogging or riding bicycles. Harry was looking around when Oliver turned back to him with a big smile and kissed him again.

"What's the matter with you?" Oliver asked, wrapping an arm around Harry's waist. "We're out here to have fun remember. Cheer up." He reminded Harry, kissing his neck gently. Harry smiled at him and tried to forget everything he was coming out here to forget.

"Okay, where do we start? Work your magic, Dr. Wood. Cure me." Harry teased, and Oliver stuck his tongue out at him. He then proceeded to lift the big papery material up so Harry could see it.

"Here, hold this." Oliver commanded, and Harry did as he was told. As Oliver was unwrapping the thing Harry realized what it was.

"Oliver? Is this a kite?" Harry asked, bemused. Oliver smiled. "How on earth did you get your hands on a muggle kite?"

Oliver rolled his eyes. "Please Harry, not all wizards are completely daft when it comes to muggles. I know some things." Oliver chided, while taking the kite from Harry.

"Yes, but kites? I didn't even know you knew what they were." Harry teased, and Oliver gave him an indignant look.

"I'll have you know my parents were extremely fond of muggle inventions and I grew up with more than you'd know." He said while unraveling the kite.

Harry shook his head and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist. "So we're flying a kite. That's your magic cure?" He asked, smirking.

Oliver sighed dramatically. "No silly. You're doing it with _me._ That's the cure." Oliver smiled smugly and turned his head to kiss Harry once more.

_And all the trouble went away  
__And it wasn't just a dream  
__All the trouble went away  
__And it wasn't just a dream_

Oliver took Harry's hands off from his waist and put the handle to the kite in them, and then slid down out of Harry's grasp and picked up the kite.

"Okay, now run!" Oliver commanded. So, feeling more excited then he should, he took off running in the direction opposite Oliver. He looked behind him just in time to see Oliver heave the kite up. The wind caught it and Harry slowed down, letting it rise. Oliver caught up to him a minute later and grabbed Harry to pull himself to a halt. He was smiling and breathing heavily.

"See, I bet you feel better already." Oliver said while encircling Harry and placing his hands on top of Harry's.

"Yes, actually, I do." Harry said, leaning his head back into Oliver's shoulder. "This was a good idea."

"You know those people who hate to say I told you so because they find is pompous and rude? Yeah, well, I'm not one of them. I told you so." Oliver said triumphantly as he kissed Harry's forehead. Harry smiled at him, leaning back into his lover fully.

They were silent for a while, watching the kite fly and enjoying the closeness. It was a beautiful day, with just enough wind to keep the kite flying. After a while, Oliver began planting kisses on Harry's neck as they flew the kite and Harry felt himself relaxing even more. Oliver continued laying feather soft kisses on his skin, and Harry turned around to kiss him. He wrapped one arm around Oliver shoulders and let the other one hold onto the kite handle.

Oliver invaded his mouth with a warmth that was overwhelming. They stood there, kissing and holding each other for an immeasurable time. When they pulled away from each other Oliver lifted a hand to stroke Harry's face.

"Feel happier now?" He asked with a lazy smile. Harry nodded and leaned his head against Oliver's shoulder. He felt Oliver's hand on top of his own that was holding into the kite. Oliver just held him for a long time, whispering sweet nothings into his ear.

It was comforting, having someone like Oliver to turn to. When everything else seemed so hopeless, Oliver was there with simple things that took away the seriousness of any situation. It was like Harry was in a different world, a different time and place when he was with Oliver.

Maybe that was why he loved him so much.

_In the middle of the night  
__We try and try with all our might  
__To light a little light down here  
__In the middle of the night  
__We dream of a million kites  
__Flying high above  
__The sadness and the fear…_

The wind died down completely and Harry and Oliver both watched as the kite drifted down to the ground. It seemed to take forever to come down, floating in a graceful melody of swirls and twists and turns. When it finally touched the ground Oliver unwrapped his arms from Harry to start pulling it in and Harry followed him silently.

They wrapped up the kite without talking, and Harry was dulling aware that the mood had gone from happy to simply mellow. Oliver seemed to notice this too; after he'd finished with the kite he simply stood there, hands on hips, looking at Harry. Harry shifted under his gaze, feeling uncomfortable.

"What?" Harry asked at last, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. Oliver gave him a lopsided smile.

"You're just cute, that's all." He said before reaching out to take Harry's hand. Oliver led him over to a shady spot and they sat down. Harry leaned into Oliver who was cradling him rather protectively, he noticed.

Harry always found it funny how his lover tried so hard to protect him from the real world, to keep him innocent. He was always comforted by the fact that no matter what happened to him, Oliver would always be there to love him. He'd always be there to kiss away the pain, to make everything go away. He'd always be there. And that was most certainly a comfort.

Harry looked up at Oliver from where he was and reached his hand up to run it through Oliver's hair before hooking it up around his neck and bringing him down for a long kiss.

The kiss was a little sloppy, but by no means short. Harry felt connected with his lover, as though he couldn't get enough. Oliver was the air he breathed, the only substance he would ever need to keep himself alive.

"You'd better be feeling better," Oliver said as he hovered over Harry's lips. "I'm already exhausted at pouring so much energy into you." He teased.

Harry grinned. "Yes well, that's your job remember?"

"It's yours too." Oliver replied while getting comfy next to Harry. His eyes drifted shut, but Harry wasn't quite ready to let his lover fall asleep just yet, and Oliver had conveniently placed them on a very large hill.

Harry swung a leg over Oliver and rolled on top of him, hooking his arms around Oliver's back. Oliver opened his eyes to the wicked smile on Harry's face, and gave him a confused look.

"What're you up to?" he asked suspiciously. Harry grinned back.

"This." By the time Oliver realized what was happening it was too late, and they were tumbling down the hill.

_Just remember  
__As you wander through the blue,  
__The little kite that you sent flying,  
__On a sunny afternoon.  
__Made of something light as nothing,  
__Made of joy that matters, too.  
__How the little dreams we dream,  
__Are all we can really do._

When they rolled to a stop Harry found himself underneath Oliver, a most un-strategic position. Oliver gave him a disgruntled look that had little effect when combined with the reluctant smile he wore.

"Clever. But not quite enough." Oliver said mischievously before beginning to tickle him. Harry squirmed, gasping for air. He hadn't been tickled in ages.

H reached up to Oliver and attempted to get his hands under his shirt, and yet not quite sure where to tickle him. Instead, Harry shot up towards Oliver's face and pulled him in for a kiss, hard and fast.

This effectively stopped Oliver's tickling.

Caught up in the careful motion of the kiss Oliver leaned over Harry further, pressing him into the ground. Harry did get his hands under Oliver's shirt, and he ran them up and down his back carefully.

Then suddenly, as much as Harry was enjoying the kiss, he turned on Oliver and rolled him over, reversing their positions. Oliver gave him a shocked look.

"That's cheating." He stated. Harry grinned.

"You're point?" He asked playfully. He considered tickling Oliver, but couldn't actually bring himself to do it. Instead, he rolled off of him and lay beside him, curling up against him.

Oliver let out a little puff of amusement. "Well, at least you're smiling." He murmured.

"Always when I'm with you, Oliver. Always." Harry promised, nestling more closely into his side.

And they stayed that way, watching the clouds, and the occasional little kite, float by.

_In the middle of the night,  
__The world turns with all its might.  
__A little diamond colored blue…  
__In the middle of the night,  
__We keep sending little kites,  
__Until a little light gets through…_


End file.
